Reaction Fic - Reunion
by ThePause
Summary: Do people post reaction fics here? I don't even know...but I wrote this after watching A Wedding. I wanted there to be more to the Kurt and Blaine reunion. I wanted more words and more heart and more. Spoilers for 6.06 A Wedding.


He'd forgotten how low he was on gas. He was three streets away from Blaine's apartment when his car stopped, empty. So he ran. He didn't consider the blisters his feet would most certainly incur or the tightness of his dark green jeans or what it would do to his hair. All he could think about was Blaine.

He had to get to Blaine.

He took the stairs two at a time and rushed to Blaine's door. He knocked, considered just opening the door and running in, knocked harder. He had to get to Blaine.

He was still panting, chest heaving, when Blaine opened the door.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

He pushed inside, ignoring the confused look on Blaine's face, the door left hanging open. He doubled over, breathless, the last few moments, the last five years, coming into sharp focus. He stood up and looked Blaine in the eye. Blaine who looked ridiculous and perfect in a rainbow striped polo and bow tie. Blaine, the only man he'd ever loved and ever would love. Blaine, who was waiting. Had been waiting.

"I love you."

He paused so Blaine could hear him, could see him, could know that it's real. He moved closer. "I've always loved you. And I messed up when I let you go. I was scared and afraid and careless." He moved closer. "But I'm not afraid anymore. I know that I'm not perfect and you're not perfect but I also know that we make each other good. I know that I want to be the person I am when I'm with you. I want you, Blaine. Do you still want me?"

Blaine's eyes were shining, his lips parted. He moved to reach for him but didn't touch him. Not yet.

"Yes," Blaine said. "Yes."

Kurt let out the breath he'd been holding. His eyes scanned the apartment, taking in the stacks of clothes and packing boxes. "Unless there's…someone else?" He knew without knowing that there wasn't. But he needed to hear it.

"There's no one else," Blaine said, leaping. He grabbed Kurt in a heated kiss…hard, wet lips and eyes squeezed shut. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders, reached around and pulled him closer. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's face to his waist, pulling, needing.

Kurt moved back against the wall, their kisses growing wilder.

"Blaine," he said, needing to stay in the moment even as his heart was flying through the roof.

Blaine's hands stilled on his hips, his eyes searching. His lips were wet and full. Their stuttered breaths meeting between them. Heat, rising.

Kurt reached up and traced one finger across the outline of Blaine's bow tie. He loved that Blaine wore bow ties, loved to watch his fingers deftly

tie them into perfect, crisp bows. He tugged, pulling the tie loose. He watched as Blaine's throat moved, swallowing, heard a low moan from the back of his throat. He knew Blaine loved it when he did this, when he undressed him.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, his eyes drifting closed.

Kurt stripped the tie from Blaine's collar, reached to unbutton the three small buttons on his shirt, yanked the hem free from his pants. "I'm sorry," he said. It was an important thing to say.

Blaine smiled, the tiniest crack of a smile, barely a twitch of his lips. He pulled at the buttons on Kurt's vest, kissed his jaw.

Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt up and over his head. He plunged his fingers into the waist of Blaine's pants. Blaine moaned, his head buried in Kurt's neck. "I love you," Blaine said.

They didn't speak after that, at least not in words. They spoke with hands and lips and fingers and tongues. They undressed each other, not quickly, but with purpose. Their hands explored each other like it was the first time, like they'd never touched before, never known each other. Their skin burned with heat, with want. Blaine slipped away, barely for a moment, to gather supplies, and came back to Kurt. Ready. Willing. Wanting.

Kurt gently worked him open, kissing him and stroking him and taking him apart. Blaine was turned towards the wall, leaning on his arms, his moans and cries telling Kurt he was ready.

Kurt turned him around and picked him up, Blaine's arms around his neck and legs around his waist. They held there for a moment, looking at each other, watching each other's eyes, saying yes to this and everything after.

Kurt pushed inside, sealing them together, crying out at the heat and the love and the moment. They moved together, their bodies in sync, their hearts bursting with each thrust and bend.


End file.
